justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Leech
The Fire Leech is a weapon in Just Cause 3. Description It's a black rocket launcher with a rocket at the front and several small fins at the back. The Rebel drop description says "After lock-on (up to eight targets), this RPG launches one BIG rocket that splits into a bunch of SMALL rockets. And those smaller rockets? They're out for blood." It does not resemble any particular real rocket launcher. Performance The Fire Leech behaves differently from other rocket launchers. It fires a single, large rocket that detonates after a short distance and breaks into 8 smaller rockets. Although the rockets act differently in different promotional material, in game, the rocket is fired after the fire button is held and then released. This allows the player time to lock on to their desired targets. For maximum efficiency, press the fire button and sweep the camera around the battlefield to lock on to as many targets as possible, then aim straight up in the air and release the fire button. This will allow the main rocket time to release the smaller missiles, which will then strike the targets in a similar, "top-down" fashion to real life missile systems. Note that a target lock will be maintained even if an enemy is off-screen. If no targets have been locked onto, the rockets will fly off in whatever direction the camera is facing as they split (rather than the direction the weapon was fired). This makes it possible to hit yourself with the smaller rockets through firing straight up and looking down before the rockets split. It's a great weapon to use against a group of enemies, especially if they're behind cover. It can be used to destroy large Sabotage destructible objects, Guard towers, as well as armored vehicles. It is very useful if trying to hit a mobile enemy. Few vehicles can avoid the speed of the individual rockets. However, tanks such as the Urga Bkolos 2100, CS Odjur and Imperator Bavarium Tank will need at least 3 shots to destroy, despite their lack of speed. CS7 Thunderhawks as well as U-7 Dravecs (while airborne anyway) are harder to catch. During the reinforcements phase of Porto Tridente, they make their only appearance during normal gameplay, and they carpet bomb the base. The Fire Leech is very useful to destroy them, but only if you have careful timing. Fortunately, there seems to be no loss of ammo crates containing this weapon anyway at the base. If anything, this is an excellent weapon to catch fast enemies. Given this rocket launcher has a homing ability, this weapon can hit any designated target without fail (unless the target is blocked). Locations *In at least one of the weapons cabinets on the Grotta Contrabandero aircraft carrier wreck. *Completing Cava Geminos Nord will unlock it for Rebel drop. *A weapons cabinet on Platteforma Costa Sud I. *Before base liberation, plenty of these spawn in weapon cabinets at Porto Tridente. *May spawn post-liberation at a Guardia Costa Sud II weapons cabinet. Trivia *In some earlier promotional materials and in a leaked screenshot, the name is spelled as Fireleach. *The predecessor to this weapon is the Multi-Lock Missile Launcher from Just Cause 2 (unobtainable in the base game unless the DLC was bought). *While this weapon has no direct successor in Just Cause 4, there are a few weapons in Just Cause 4 with homing missiles as a means of Secondary Fire: **LRD-3 Sniper Rifle. **AT3-X RPG. Gallery JC3 multiple missiles at night.png|Promotional screenshot. Fire leech (rocket breakup).png|As seen in Nerd³ pre-launch gameplay video. The weapon was aimed directly at the soldier, but the rocket flew up, then broke and the individual rockets flew down around the soldier. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons